A Multipurpose Arthritis Center is being planned to meet the needs of patients with rheumatic diseases in metropolitan Boston. Although the major thrust of our program will be centered around core institutions such as Boston City Hospital and University Hospital the activities will also be expanded to include other affiliated urban and suburban BUSM affiliated hospitals, particularly Carney, Framingham and Brockton Hospitals. The objective of the Boston University Multipurpose Arthritis Center is to implement educational, research and community activities which will contribute to an eventual decrease in the physical, psychosocial and economic toll exacted by rheumatologic diseaes. The Center will institute an academic arthritis and arthritis epidemiology program for medical students, house staff, primary care trainees and postgraduate physicians. It will institute educational programs in Rheumatology into the curriculum of Boston University School of Nursing and into Sargent School of Allied Health Professions by a multidisciplined approach to articular diseases. The Center will augment existing continuing education programs, institute conjoint medical-allied health educational activities; and implement in-service training programs for neighborhood health centers. It will also establish a comprehensive community outreach program which will encompass an extensive urban area. The Center will coordinate the education, research and community activities of the many disciplines of Boston University and of its many affiliated medical care providers including 3 major teaching hospitals and 4 large community hospitals.